Getting Your Dynasties Straight: Key Things to Know and Remember about Each Dynasty
The Dynasties, in order, With Important Accomplishment #Xia (2100-1800 BCE)~ development of civilization along Huanghe #Shang (1700-1027 BCE)~ irrigation to control waters of rivers #Zhou~ (770-221 BCE) new philosophies, schools of thought (Dao, Confucianism, Legalism) #(short Warring States Period, not that important)~ China had decentralized rule #Qin (221-207 BCE)~ Qin Shihuangdi (Legalist emperor, Mandate of Heaven) #Han (206 BCE-9 CE)~ 1st time all of China was united under one ruler; Silk Road Trade #Sui (580-618)~ China is united under Yang Chien (Emperor Wen Ti, and later, Emperor Yang). Grand Canal was extended, Great Wall was fortified, costly military campaigns began in order for expansion. #Tang (618-907)~ urbanization; Neo-Confucianism (revival of Confucian ideas), beginning of Civil Service exams, Buddhism, & tributary states (esp. Korea, Vietnam, Japan) #Song (960-1279)~ more urbanization, & 4 Great Inventions: Paper, Compass, Movable Type, Gunpowder #Yuan (1279-1368)~ Emperor Hongwu establishes Beijing as the Forbidden City #Ming (1368-1644)~ period of artistic & intellectual acheivement: literary masterpieces, fine "china" (porcelain), architecture, and revival of Confucianism. Europeans also begin to arrive (Portugese establish commercial ties with Ming, then Dutch & Spanish arrive. China was too big to conquer, national embassies & trading houses were established. Catholic (esp. Jesuit) missionaries also arrived to China). Broke down in 1600s from large influx of silver from Portugese & Spanish (which they obtained from L. America). Population grew more quickly than land was able to support, which caused famines & unrest. Manchus also were military threats, last Ming emperor commits suicide, Ming Dynasty (Manchu rule) starts. #Qing (1644-1911)~ Manchu rule. Continued system of tributary states, banned European interaction with China (withdrew from trade), enforced certain dress styles on majority Han, continued conquests & expansion (controlled Manchuria, N. China after 1944, S. China & Taiwan in 1683) *If you have trouble remembering the order of the dyansties, you can make a fun acronym: XSZWQHSTSYMQ **Okay, the acronym was not that fun (or easy to remember). Make a fun sentence, like: 'Ex'c'ess (X-S) Zing (Z) W'''ins (W) '''QHS (our high school, Q-H-S) 'S'everal (S) 'T'olerable (T) 'Y'ummy (Y) 'M'etal (M) 'Q'uenells (Q). **So, the sentence would be: Excess Zing Wins QHS Several Yummy Metal Quenells (Xia Shang Zhou Warring States Qing Han Sui Tang Song Yuan Ming Qing) *The Xia, Shang, and Zhou were the early dynasties of China and existed by the Yellow River valley. *The Qin was the 1st dynasty to have an emperor & Mandate of Heaven **The Mandate of Heaven justified rebellions if the current dynasty declines. **It is asian version od divine right in Europe. *The Han was the 1st time China was united under emperor rule. (Shi Huangdi) *The Sui basically had military (Great Wall, army) fortifications and improved roads & canals (like the Grand Canal) **This was important because it united China rather than having a north and south China based on two rivers, Yellow and Yangtze *The Tang and the Song were the Golden Age of China, and therefore should follow each other; really important things include the tributary states, civil service exams, and Buddhism in the Tang, and Gunpowder (one of the 4 Great Inventions) in the Song; gunpowder allowed China to become more powerful, esp. during the Ming *During the Yuan, Emperor Hongwu was able to establish Beijing as the Forbidden City so far in the North because of fortifications of the Great Wall and gunpowder from the Song. *It is important to remember that the Ming was around the time of the Age of Exploration in Europe: the establishment of colonies in L. America and the mining of silver there caused a huge silver influx into the Ming (which was going along perfectly) and crashed its economy. (Thanks a lot, Conquistadors) *The Qing was the LAST dynasty in China. After that, everything went downhill as European powers take over China.